El Despertar de La Reina De Hielo
by sr.hitsukarin2013
Summary: La hermana de ichigo Kurosaki,Karin,despues de dos años que ichigo se fue a la sociedad de almas, ella tiene un percance donde es necesaria la ayuda de su zampakutou y despierta sus poderes de shinigami, pero que historia tiene su zampakuto y con quien?,Pasen y lean! XD (es mi primer fic, xd xd xd)
1. Capítulo 1:El despertar

Primer Capitulo: El Despertar

N/A:

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta obra de arte es de Tite Kube (si no habría mucho HitsuKarin)

Bueno este es mi primer fic! Espero que les guste!

Disculpen: Si no les gusta que karin tenga una zampakutou de hielo me diesen y no lo sigo!

* * *

Era en Karakura por la tarde, una adolescente iba caminando con su uniforme, tenía unos 14 años, pero ella pensaba en que hacia su hermano en la sociedad de almas,porque a él después de la derrota de Aizen y haber recuperado sus poderes le ofrecieron ser capitán de la 5ta escuadra y el acepto y ahora está casado con Rukia y tienen 2 hijos, no era nada menos que Karin Kurosaki, una pequeña que todos le tenían miedo por su forma de ser y los adultos que la conocían decían que estaba decviada, pero cuando iba a llegar a casa de repente se sintió mareada y con malestar y ella ya había sentido eso varias veces y lo primero que pensó fue:

_-¡Hueco!_

Entonces ella salió con su balón en la malla lista para colocar su reiatsu en ella y destruir al hueco, llego a una calle donde encontró al hueco comiendo tres almas, ella se sintió tan mal que no se pudo mover y hay el hueco se percató de su presencia y salió tras ella diciendo:

-¡Hoy es mi día de suerte tres almas sabrosas y ahora otra alma viva y vino hacia mí! Jajajaja hoy es el mejor día! – Cuando Karin reacciono ya era demasiado tarde y el hueco la tenía en sus garras, Karin forcejeo pero un minuto después se dio cuenta de que no había salida y en ese momento cerro sus ojos con toda su fuerza y en ese mismo instante perdió la conciencia.

KARIN POV:

Me sentía rara como si ya no estuviera en la calle con el hueco, sino sentía frio abrí los ojos y me encontró en la entrada de un palacio de cristal con escarcha de hielo blanca pura con varias ventanas, pero no veía nada ni a nadie solo se veía solitario y desierto aquel hermoso paisaje, pero a la vez sentía una paz y una tranquilidad total. Cuando oí una voz que venia del interior del castillo, que me decía:

-Hola, Karin- yo me altere pero me sentía familiarizada con aquella dulce y melodiosa voz que después me relaje, y le pregunte.

- Quien eres? Como me conoces? Y que es este lugar?- espere su respuesta pero oí una risita tierna pero me respondió.

- Este es tu mundo interno y yo soy una parte de tu alma por eso te conozco Karin…Yo soy tu zampakutou!-Karin por la sorpresa abrió sus ojos tenía miles de preguntas pero su zampakutou la interrumpió diciéndole.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo asi que para salvarnos tienes que decir mi nombre, asi que ve y salvanos, di mi nombre conmigo-senti desvanecerme pero cuando volvi al mundo real me topé con mi cuerpo en la mano del hueco y yo con un uniforme de shinigami en el suelo.

-rápido Karin di mi nombre y no tengas miedo que estare contigo!- yo me coloque en posición y ataque. Y dije.

-Congela lo que este a tu paso, Reitō sora no joō-en ese momento la espada normal que tenia se transformó en mi zampakutou, era de color blanca puro en el filo pero en la empuñadura tenía un dragón color negro que se enrollaba y la a través y salía de ellas como dos telas de color turquesa con una negra que se combinaba perfectamente y cuando dije esas palabras salió agua de las casas y el cielo y empezaron a atravesar al hueco por todas partes hasta que se cortó su máscara y se desvaneció en partículas espirituales. Pero en ese momento caí de rodillas y lo último que vi fue unas botas bajas que aparecieron de la nada y después me desmaye.

GENERAL:

Yourichi sintió un hueco y después un fuerte reiatsu, ella fue a ver y llego a tiempo para ver el shikai de Karin y después cuando callo de rodillas, Yourichi llego y la recogió, y dijo.

-esto va a ser divertido y a Urahara le va a encantar-con su sonrisa amplia y luego se desvaneció con Karin.

EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS:

Un pequeño capitán con el pelo blanquizco, estaba en su oficina llenando el papeleo, pero se distrajo mirando el atardecer pero volvió en si cuando Rangiku Matsumoto entro azotando las puertas, diciendo.

-piensa en su novia Taicho- matsumoto grita, a Toshiro se le sale una vena y le grita.

-MATSUMOTO! Que ella no es mi novia es solo una conocida humana-pero matsumoto sigue insistiendo y Toshiro piensa.

-Va a ser una larga tarde-piensa

-si lo sé, cuando empieza nunca para-le respondió Hyōrinmaru

DE NUEVO EN KARAKURA: TIENDA DE URAHARA

KARIN POV:

Estaba en mi mundo interno mirando la entrada al castillo de cristal donde se suponía que estaba su zampakutou, hasta que ella le dijo,

- Reitō sora no joō-empecé a hablar pero mi zampakutou me interrumpe y me dice,

-dime Ice, ok?-dice

-está bien, Ice porque no te muestras?-yo le pregunte

-porque conozco tus gustos y sé que no te va a gustar mi imagen- Ice dijo un poco triste

-claro que no yo te voy a aceptar como tú eres puedes mostrarte sin asustarte, no te voy a juzgar-le dije

-está bien pero no te burles, ok?-le dijo

-ok, pero hazlo rápido que estoy impaciente-y lentamente ella saco un pie y empezó a salir del palacio, me quede pasmada por su belleza…

-como me veo?-pregunto, era de una estatura ideal con su postura correcta, tenía un vestido hasta el muslo con un cuello de diamante halter y una tela transparente que le llega hasta las muñecas y hasta la rodilla en la falda y era de color blanco el vestido pero la tela transparente de color negra y tenía un haori de color turquesa con bordados de drago negros sin mangas. Los zapatos eran unas baletas de color azul claro. El pelo lo tenía suelto hasta la cintura era de color blanco con las puntas turquesa, en la cara, en los parpados sombra blanca con escarcha y al final del ojo derecho un diseño blanco de una enredadera desde el pómulo hasta la ceja y tenía los ojos delineados de negro oscuro, tenía ojos ónix como los de ella y los labios rosados y piel pálida perfecta.

-estas hermosa Ice!-dijo con sorpresa pero no emocionada sino con mi voz seria, e ice le dijo.

-Gracias, maestra, ahora tienes que salir y ver lo que tienen preparado para ti.

Cerré mis ojos y al instante los abrí, estaba en una colcha y tenía vendado mi pecho y abdomen y casi no me podía mover, pero de alguna manera me senté y empecé a recorrer la habitación donde estaba, tenía un diseño antiguo y paneles donde se pueden ver sombras, de repente una se abrió y mostro a un señor alto con un sombrero a rayas y kimono pasado de moda igual solo que tenía un abanico que le tapaba la cara, entonces le pregunte,

-dónde estoy? Y quién eres?-el la miro y dijo

-soy Kisuke Urahara y estas en mi tienda-él dijo, con una sonrisa

-y que hago aquí?-pregunte

-te desmayaste después de vencer un hueco-él dijo colocándose el abanico en la cara, pero se notaba que estaba sonriendo

-y quien me vendo?-pregunte preocupada, de repente salió una figura, era una mujer con el cabello purpura y ojos dorados y dijo,

-yo lo hice, me llamo Yourichi… Karin Kurosaki-dijo

-como sabes mi nombre?-le pregunte secamente

-porque ya te conocíamos por entrenar a tu hermano-ella dijo

-ustedes?, en que lo entrenaron?-pregunte

-lo entrenamos para ser…para ser shinigami-quede en estado de shock, pero continuaron

-y ahora te toca a ti para no lastimar a nadie o prefieres matarlos con tu reiatsu?-el pregunto pero yo tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba en estado de shock pero les respondí…

Continuara…

* * *

N/A:

Por favor díganme como les pareció y voy a tratar de subir lo mas pronto posible, por favor Review!


	2. Chapter 2: El Llamado

Segundo Capitulo: El Llamado

N/A:

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste esta para mi corto disculpen pero hasta ahora estoy avanzando.

Pero bueno a leer.

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta obra de arte es de Tite Kube (si no habría mucho HitsuKarin)

* * *

KARIN POV:

Yo estaba en estado de shock frente al tal Urahara y Yourichi, yo no sabía que responder pero de algo estaba segura que no quería lastimar a la personas y menos a su familia asi que de inmediato supe la respuesta, y respondí.

-Está bien, que tengo que hacer-les respondí

-Excelente, Karin-chan, síguenos- asentí y con gran esfuerzo me pare y los seguí, fuimos a la entrada del sótano y me preguntaba que íbamos a hacer ahí pero mis respuestas se evaporaron cuando viajamos y vi el terreno, mi zampakutou hablo.

-¡¿Sorprendida?1- Me pregunto

-¡Cállate!- Le respondí

Empezamos el entrenamiento, lo primero que hicimos fue ver si podía luchar después tuve que pelear con Ururu uno de los ayudantes de Urahara aunque ella era muy tierna, no puedo decir lo mismo de Jinta el otro ayudante de Urahara solo que él era mucho más presumido pero buena gente.

Después de dos o tres días entrenando por fin me voy a entrenar de verdad y lo primero que pienso es que quiero ver a cierto shinigami que cuatro años atrás conocí y con dos visitas me robo el corazón y que lo único que me hace recordarlo es cuando voy a visitar a la abuela Haru y ahora que voy a entrenar, me pregunto

-¿Lo voy a volver a ver?

-¿Se acordara de mí?

-¿Piensa en mí?

Son algunas preguntas que me ago. Pero siempre me responde Ice lo mismo.

-Tienes que mirar en el fondo de tu corazón, maestra, por favor acepte sus sentimientos por el – Ice dijo, pero yo le respondí.

-No – grite- no siento nada por el! – dije casi llorando- y además él no es mío!- lo grite

-Dime lo que sientes por el –ella me dijo, pero no le puse atención y empezó a hablar para mis adentro.

Diciendo,

-Como pensara en mí si soy solo una simple humana para él, él es un capitán del Gotei para ser más precisos de la 10ma escuadra y él no se podría figar en una humana como ella, además él ya está con alguien, alguien ya tiene su corazón y esa es Hinamori Momo, ella ha estado con él desde antes que yo y lo ha apoyado por eso yo no puedo llegar y quitárselo -Yo pienso casi llorando pero tenía que ser fuerte y cogió fuerza. Hay Ice me interrumpió diciendo,

-Muy bien maestra, ahora usted puede liberarse de ese peso y liberar tu corazón a mi para hacerte una verdadera shinigami con todos tus poderes porque ahora confías en mi maestra, muchas gracias –Ice me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro pero maternal y dulce, pero en ese momento se volvió todo oscuro y una figura apareció en frente mío y me dijo,

-Ahora soy libre en tu mundo interno –Era una figura igual a mi solo que de dos colores blanco y negro, yo le pregunte,

-Quien eres tú? – le pregunto

-Soy tu hueco interno y nos veremos Karin –Y en ese momento se desvaneció y me encontré con mi zampakutou en el interior del castillo, en la sala de estar con Ice a mi lado desmayada, valencia y la desperté apenas abrió los ojos me dijo,

-Sal de aquí, Karin, y dile a ese hombre llamado Urahara lo que paso –Dijo y en ese mismo instante Ice me devolvió, estaba con las piernas cruzadas y mi zampakutou encima, Urahara me pregunta,

-Que paso? –dijo

Le conté lo que paso, él se puso serio y por eso me preocupe, me dijo,

-te voy a enviar con los vizards –Dijo

-Quiénes son? –Le pregunte

-Son shinigami que obtuvieron poderes hueco –Me dijo

Una semana después me llevo a una donde conocí a un tipo llama Shinji Hirako, que era el líder de los vizards, y entre el grupo estaba, Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, Rose Otoribashi, Hachi Ushōda, Lisa Yadōmaru, Mashiro Kuna y Kensei Muguruma.

Me encariñe con ellos estuve con ellos 1 año y después me devolví con Urahara y Yourichi pero antes me despedí,

-Adiós, fue un gusto conocerlos, Shinji, Hiyori, Love, Rose, Hachi, Lisa, Mashiro y Kensei, los voy a extrañar chicos –dije en frente de ellos

-Nosotros también te vamos a extrañar Karin –Dijo Shinji

-Pero si necesitas ayuda para algo Karin, ni dudes en pedir apoyo, Adios! –Dijo antes de que saliera de ahí

-Claro que lo are –Pensé mientras iba a la tienda de Urahara

EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

TOSHIRO POV:

-El Sotaicho ha convocado a una reunión de capitanes, me pregunto para que será – Pensé para mi

-no lo sé, acelera y lo sabremos más rápido –Le dijo Hyōrinmaru

Llegue a la 1ra escuadra a la sala de capitanes donde la mayoría estaban solo faltaba el, cuando entro el capitán general Yamamoto dijo,

-Qué bueno tenerlo aquí Hitsugaya-Taicho, ahora por favor empecemos con esta reunión –Dijo

-Les tengo un anuncio –Les dijo el Sotaicho- Dentro de un año va a llegar un nuevo pretendiente Taicho para la 9na escuadra –Él dijo muy serio, todos quedamos en estado de shock pero Byakuya y yo éramos los mas disimulados

-Quien puede ser este? –pregunto Ichigo el nuevo capitán de la 5ta escuadra

-No, no se puede solo lo sabe yo y Kisuke Urahara quien fue la persona quien me comento de esta persona, pero me pidió discreción y que nadie sepa hasta el año siguiente –El dijo, hico una pausa pero después prosiguió- y con eso doy por terminada esta reunión, váyanse!

Llegue a mi oficina pensando en el nuevo pretendiente para capitán- Pero bueno habrá que esperar un año- dijo suspirando

-Si maestro, ya lo sabremos –Dijo Hyōrinmaru

Vi el atardecer por la ventana y me dije- Que estarás haciendo Karin, an pasado 5 años como estarás? –Me pregunte

EN LA TIENDA DE URAHARA:

Karin llego a la tienda de Urahara, pero cuando llego no estaba asi que lo espero con Ururu y Jinta.

-Y cómo te fue en el entrenamiento con los vizards? –Jinta le pregunta

-Bien, fue muy agradable,,,-pero fue interrumpida por Urahara que entro y pidió hablar a solas con ella y Ururu y Jinta se fueron de la habitación,

-De que quieres hablar sombrerero loco? – Karin le pregunta

-Hoy fui a la sociedad de almas y hable con el Sotaicho Yamamoto ,,, de ti –Karin quedo en shock, ella se preguntaba "que hablaron de mi?"

-Que hablaron de mí? –Karin pregunta

-Le hable de tu shikai, y de tu mascara vizard y que en un año vas a estar lista para ser capitán –El le dijo y ella estaba en estado de shock

-Que dijo mi hermano? –Le pregunto ella

-El no lo sabe en realidad ninguno sabe porque le pedí un año al Sotaicho y me dijo que te tienes que presentar dentro de un año con tu shikai y bankai –Urahara le dijo a Karin

-Tenemos que empezar a trabajar

-Está bien! –Grito atacando

-No con migo, sino con Yoruichi –dijo eso y el mismo tiempo apareció a su lado

-Tienes que pelear con ti zampakutou, por favor materialízala, Karin –Asentí e hice lo que me pidió, en un momento Ice estibo a mi lado pero esta vez aparecieron muchas espadas enterrándose en el suelo, eran cientos hasta miles y en ese momento yo ya no tenía a Reitō sora no joō en sus manos, pero Ice la tenía y me empezó a atacar a Karin

-Karin atácame –Ice le dijo

-Pero con que Ice? –Karin pregunta

-Con lo que tengas, no puedes depender de mí siempre maestra-dijo, Karin empezó a coger las espadas del suelo y luchar contra su zampakutou

Y asi fue el entrenamiento hasta que logro obtener su bankai.

1 AÑO MAS TARDE…

CONTINUARA

* * *

N/A:

Bueno mañana les traigo el tercer capitulo

y les aviso que va a ser largo!

y gracias a:

Zafir09: Gracias, me diste mi primer revisor y te lo agradezco por que fue de animo! XD XD

NOS LEEMOS! XD


	3. Chapter 3: PRE ENCUENTRO

**TERCER CAPITULO : PRE ENCUENTRO**

N/A:

Kyaaaaaaaaa! Tercer capitulo, como se los prometí! Aunque sea corto por lo menos se los traje :P

Bueno este capitulo para mi quedo bien, juzguen ustedes(espero que sean buenas, por que me fue muy difícil escribir, me dio un bloqueo se nota?)

Bueno a leer! espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta obra de arte es de Tite Kube (si no habría mucho HitsuKarin)**

* * *

1 AÑO DESPUES…

GENERAL:

Karin estaba en el sótano de Urahara lista para salir a la sociedad de almas, ella y Yoruichi iban, porque ella no conocía y además para que le diera apoyo para seguir pase lo que pase, si la aceptan o no o si su hermano la mata (si es posible) o no, bueno iban pasando el senkai y cuando llegaron Yoruichi la llevo a la 1ra escuadra y ella se quedó en la entrada (escondiendo su reiatsu, claro).

EN LA REUNION DE CAPITANES (ADENTRO):

Todos los capitanes estaban reunidos y el Sotaicho enfrente diciendo:

- Bueno, taichos hoy es el día que tal vez tendremos al nuevo Taicho de la 9na escuadra asi que les voy a decir cómo va a ser la prueba.- El Sotaicho dijo- Van a pelear los taichos Zaraki Kempachi de la 11ava escuadra y Ichigo Kurosaki de la 5ta escuadra, asi que ay preguntas?- Pregunto antes de proseguir

- Ya podemos conocer a esa persona? – Pregunto Zaraki Kempachi impaciente por pelear

- Claro que si Taicho – y asi dijo - Por favor pasa y preséntate.

Entonces se abrieron las dos puertas, primero paso Yoruichi ganándose la atención de todos los presente, después, detrás de ella estaba una muchacha de unos 17 años que tenía un bonito parecer todos se fijaron pero los que más disimulaban eran Toshiro y Byakuya, que miraron con indiferencia, a Ichigo se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba de donde y miro más de cerca sus rasgos que eran, tenía unas medidas finas en la cara, en ese momento estaba seria pero después relajo la cara y quedo más normal, tenía unos pecho normales, ni tanto como matsumoto y ni tan pequeñas como las de Rukia, tenía una cintura pequeña y unas piernas firmes y fuertes (lo sabían porque tenía el traje de shinigami que es como un short, XD) y tenía una estatura promedio ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña)

KARIN POV:

Me llamaron y entre, pero le hice una señal a Yoruichi para que entrara primero y asi fue después la seguí y empecé a ver a los taichos sin que se dieran cuenta y después de ver a uno con campanas en el cabello y uno que parecía un lobo, lo vi y casi me desmallo pero lo disimule y lo vi directamente sin que se diera cuenta, ahí estaba el con el que había soñado ver desde hace 6 años pero ahora lo tenía enfrente, él había crecido tenía casi la estatura de Ichi-nii, tenía la cara más envejecida pero parecía de su edad parecía de 17 años pero sus ojos eran los mismos y hermosos de color turquesa y su cabello era mas corto pero igual, siempre venciendo a la gravedad, con una bufanda turquesa que completa su uniforme,

- Esta tan guapo! – Pensé para mí pero Ice me interrumpió diciendo

- Tienes razón a crecido y está más guapo! – Dijo casi babeando

Ignore la reacción de Ice y seguí caminando, hasta que divise un cabello anaranjado en frente, aunque trate de disimular mi emoción mucho no tuve éxito y sonreí cuando lo vi, estaba muy feliz de verlo hace mucho que no y además parecía que el también puesto que no se percató que soy Karin su hermana

- Jajajajjajjajaja Ichi-nii sigue siendo igual de distraído! – me reí internamente

- Tienes razón maestra – Dijo Ice con respeto

Seguí caminando como si nada

GENERAL:

Karin seguía caminando por la sala aunque nadie sabía quién era, hasta que:

- Bienvenida a la sociedad de almas… Kurosaki Karin – Cuando dijo eso el Sotaicho, todos quedaron en estado de shock e Ichigo casi se desmalla y Toshiro casi se cae, esta vez sin excepción- Lista para su prueba?- Pregunto

- Que? – dijo Ichigo

- Hai, Sotaicho – Dijo haciendo una reverencia

TOSHIRO POV:

- En realidad es ella? – Se preguntó asi mismo atónito

- Sí, eso parece – le respondió igualmente de sorprendido Hyōrinmaru

- Está más hermosa de lo que recordaba – pensó inconscientemente

Hyōrinmaru ríe y le dice:

- Ve amo, usted ha estado enamorado de ella desde su segunda visita al mundo humano – le dice muy suave

- Eso no es verdad, Cállate! – dijo y asi se terminó su conversación con el

GENERAL POV:

- Entonces empecemos con la prueba! Vamos a los campos de entrenamiento – Ordeno y asi todos se fueron a los campos de entrenamiento de la 1ra escuadra

EN LOS CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO:

- Bueno en primero en pelear es el Taicho Zaraki de la 11ava escuadra! – Grito el Sotaicho, Karin y Zaraki se pusieron en posición, Zaraki con esa sonrisa siniestra, le pregunto.

- Estás listo para esto pequeña! – el dijo

- Claro – dijo karin - pero luche con todas sus fuerzas – dijo con respeto pero sonriendo

Se ensancho la sonrisa de Kempachi, él iba a hablar pero el Sotaicho lo interrumpió, diciendo.

- comiencen! - Grito

La batalla comenzó, primero ataco Kempachi, desenvaino su zampakuto y la empezó a atacar pero karin no desenvaino su zampakuto sino empezó a esquivarlo hasta que el dijo:

- Solo vas a estar huyendo, eres una COBARDE! – el enfatizo cobarde, en ese momento el se quito el parche del ojo y empezó a aumentar su velocidad, karin paro en seco entonces Zaraki la imito pero esta vez karin dijo.

- Como me llamaste? – dijo casi susurrando de la ira que tenia que se notaba a metros que se estaba aguantando para no matarlo en ese momento

- No lo escuchaste, bueno pues te lo volveré a decir… COB… - esta vez no termino porque karin le había pegado en la cara y tenía en su mano derecha su cabello y le dijo.

- Nunca me vuelvas a llamar asi – dijo con calma - oíste, COBARDE! – le grito, entonces le dio un golpe en la nuca y dejar su reiatsu casi insensible.

Todos quedaron impresionados por la fuerza de karin, todos empezaron a pensar "lo derroto sin sacar su zampakutou" atónitos, pero fueron sacados de su subconsciente por el Sotaicho que dijo.

- Muy bien, ahora te toca contra Ichigo Kurosaki de la 5ta escuadra! – grito, Ichigo se colocó al frente de karin e hicieron una reverencia, se dieron la cara.

- Listo, Ichi-nii empezamos con todo? – karin pregunta

- Veamos lo que tienes para ser una Taicho, bueno? – él dice

- Empecemos! - dijo

Ichigo empieza diciendo:

- Tensa Zangetsu – Ichigo dice

- Congela lo que este a tu paso, Reitō sora no joō – karin dijo

Todos los presentes quedaron encantados con su zampakuto, pero alguien comento

- Parece que remplazaron a Rukia con la zampakutou de hielo más hermosa no lo creen? – comenta Kyoraku shunsui Taicho de la 8va escuadra

Todos asintieron

TOSHIRO POV:

- Shunsui -Taicho tiene razón an remplazado a rukia la zampakuto de karin ahora es la más hermosa de hielo – dije absorto en la belleza de la espada, pero no me respondió nada Hyōrinmaru, asi que me preocupe

- Pasa algo, Hyōrinmaru? – pregunte

- No maestro no pasa nada

- Está bien

GENERAL: (EN LA PELEA)

- Terminamos esto con el bankai? – karin pregunta

- ¡Ya tienes tu bankai?!

- Claro, Yoruichi me entreno

- Entonces empecemos, ¡BANKAI! – Ichigo dijo

- ¡BANKAI! – Dijo karin

Ichigo y todos los presentes quedaron atónitos, ella estaba hermosa.

Ella salió de una bola de neblina helada (como el de la nevera), ella tenía el mismo vestido y haori de Ice, tenía la piel más pálida y en la cara tenía el mismo diseño que Ice solo que en vez del diseño de enredadera en el final del ojo derecho tenia eran copos de nieve con un dragón azul a través, tenía el cabello suelto y se le había hecho fleco en la parte delantera y tenía el mismo color, blanco con las puntas de color turquesa pero a diferencia de Ice ella tenía copos de nieve trazados de color negro, y esta vez se le veía un collar de cristal en forma de tiara de reina. Su espada cambio a turquesa claro con copos de color negro y una cadena que al final es como de media luna. (exacto como la apariencia de Hyōrinmaru)

TOSHIRO POV:

- WOW!, es espectacular su Bankai! Y muy poderoso!

- Y además – paro su pensamiento en seco y pensó esta vez- Ese eres tu Hyōrinmaru?

- No, el espíritu de karin es…

- quien es? – pregunte ya cansado

-Es Reitō sora no joō, Ice es como le gusta que le digan y es la…

- Hyōrinmaru, quién es? – pregunte esta vez preocupado

- Es la reina de hielo y a estado dormida por más de 1000 años

- ESO SIGNIFICA…-hyorinmaru me detuvo y continuo

- Si, ahora karin es la REINA DE HIELO….

* * *

N/A:

Como les pareció, dejen review!

Voy a tratar lo mas pronto posible de actualizar!

pero no me maten si me tardo mucho! porfis!

**AGRADECIMIENTO: **

**hitsukarin4ever, Zafir09 Y yue yuna **

**Gracias por apoyarme y darme alientos en estos capítulos, me hacen inspirar muchísimo, GRACIAS!**

Adios!

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4:Nota de autor 1

**N/A:**

**Disculpen por no ser cumplida, pero con el cole y de mas no e podido.**

**Voy a subir los fin de semanas y tal vez los miércoles bueno nos vemos el fin!**

**XD XD XD XD**


	5. Chapter 5 : REENCUENTRO

**CUARTO CAPITULO: REENCUENTRO**

N/A:

Bueno este capitulo para mi quedo bien, juzguen ustedes(espero que sean buenas, por que me fue muy difícil escribir, me dio un bloqueo se nota?)

Bueno a leer! espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta obra de arte es de Tite Kube (si no habría mucho HitsuKarin)**

discupen no e tenido mucho tiempo

* * *

General:

- ¡Que! – Toshiro dice en vos alta por la sorpresa, por un momento pierde la compostura pero dos segundos después la recupera.

Todos los capitanes lo miran, la batalla se detuvo `por unos instantes y el capitán general lo mira confundido (aunque no se note) y le pregunta:

- pasa algo? … Hitsugaya-taicho – dice

- No, pensé en algo que me altero –

- entonces continuemos – termina no muy convencido

La batalla se reanudo, pero los capitanes seguían confundidos por la reacción de uno de los capitanes más serios de todo el Seireitei, todo se calmó después (exepto la pelea)

EN LA PELEA:

- Terminemos con esto Karin! Asi te vas al mundo de los vivos, donde perteneces –Ichigo dijo

- No lo creo, Ichi-nii! – Karin responde, pone su mano derecha en su rostro

- Que haces Kar… - pero se quedó en shock, estaba viendo como su hermana se coloca una máscara hollow con su mano, el pensaba.

- No! No puede pasar esto de verdad, no puede, Karin no es un vizard, no debí permitir esto! Es mi culpa!

Karin ya tenía su máscara formada que era de color blanco (típico hollow), era de la forma de un drogón, que cruzaban copos de nieve, color gris y bordeado plateado con los ojos a través de la máscara se veían purpura con tonos de vino tinto.

- como… - pero Ichigo fue interrumpido

- como soy un vizard? – Dijo karin – pues fui a entrenar con los vizards, ya sabes Shinji y los demás – dijo con indiferencia

- porque? – Ichigo pregunto

- el sombrerero loco me dijo que mi hollow estaba fuera de control asi que la tenía que vencer o si no podía atacarlos asi que me envió allá para controlarla – karin explica

- cuanto tiempo logras soportar la máscara? – pregunto tratando de ocultar su ira aunque no tuvo éxito porque se oyó como si gritara pero el mismo tiempo en susurro , pero karin le restó importancia y respondió:

- ilimitadamente – Dijo con simpleza, todos a excepción de Yamamoto Sotaicho se impresionaron porque normalmente es limitado y por 20 min máximo

- Wow en cuanto tiempo lograste esa ilimitación de poder – pregunto Ichigo

- 1 mes, más o menos, ¿Por qué? – pregunto

- porque… yo dure un año y medio para 1 hr.

- Ah es que. Sabes que terminemos con esto Ichi-nii! – karin cambio el tema a último minuto

Karin coloco a Ice el frente de su cara y recito un canto:

Diosa del hielo, nieve y frio,

Préstame tu fuerza sorprendente que la necesito,

Seamos uno y seremos invencibles juntos,

Destruye y desgarra todo a tu paso tu poder sobre el hielo y frio!

- grito karin –

De repente Ice (Reitō sora no joō) comenzó a titilar de 3 colores diferentes, blanco, turquesa y negro, una onda de energía salió expulsada de ella, callo la temperatura y todo alrededor de karin se congelo, todos tuvieron frio (exepto Toshiro). A ichigo se le empezaron a congelar sus pies, quedo atrapado, el hielo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, ya tenía congelado sus piernas y tórax donde paro, karin comenzó a hablar:

- Este es el verdadero poder de Ice –

- Terminemos con esto! – dijo karin con ojos fríos

- claro – ichigo respondió sin fuerza

Con Ice, karin toco donde empezaba el hielo y una sustancia azul paso a través del pero cuando toco a ichigo, empezó a gritar y retorcerse después de 10 min el paro y callo inconsciente,

Karin recogió a ichigo y se lo entrego a Unahana-taicho.

- va a estar bien solo está en shock por el dolor – karin le explico a Unahana-taicho desvaneciendo su bankai y volviendo a el Sotaicho

- muy bien, Kurosaki karin no me decepcionaste – dijo Yamamoto

- Gracias, Sotaicho – karin responde con una reverencia

Este Kurosaki por lo menos tiene educación – todos pensaron (con una gota estilo anime)

- Bueno espera aquí… Taichos vamos a discutir la decisión de la Kurosaki asi que síganme por favor! – expreso Yamamoto

Todos los taichos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones de la 1era escuadra

EN LA SALA:

- ¿¡está decidido!? - pregunto y expreso es Sotaicho

- ¡Hai! Sotaicho –se oyó a coro

- Entonces pase Karin Kurosaki diré Kurosaki-taicho del 9no escuadrón, bienvenida a el Gotei 13, por favor Hitsugaya-taicho guie a nuestra nueva capitana a su escuadrón – el Sotaicho dijo mirando fijamente a Toshiro

- Hai, Sotaicho – dijo con mucho respeto

- Entonces doy por terminada esta reunión, ¡vállense! – expreso el Sotaicho, todos los capitanes se fueron y solo quedaron Toshiro y karin

- Toshiro – susurro karin

- Karin – susurro Toshiro

CONTINUARA…

* * *

N/A:

Como les pareció, dejen review!

no me voy a tardar tanto!( eso espero)

pero no me maten si me tardo mucho! porfis!

**AGRADECIMIENTO:**

**hitsukarin4ever, Zafir09 Y yue yuna**

**Gracias por apoyarme y darme alientos en estos capítulos, me hacen inspirar muchísimo, GRACIAS!**

Adios!

Nos leemos!

NOMBRE DE: Reitō sora no joō SIGNIFICA: REINO DEL FRIO Y HIELO


	6. Chapter 6:Todo comienza

CAPITULO 5:TODO COMIENZA

N/A:

Disculpenme estoy a finales para salir a vaca por eso esperen 1semana y empiezo a subir diario ahora a LEER

Declaimer: bleach no es de mi propiedad (sino abria mucho hitsukarin)

* * *

GENERAL:

Se quedaron un momento en silencio pero karin desidio romperlo, dijo:

- Por favor me lleva a mi escuadron?,- karin pregunta inocentemente

- Claro, sigame...Kurosaki-taicho - el reapondio serio pero basilante

- Por favor Toshiro tu mejor que nadie sabes que no me gustan las formalidades

- Kurosaki usted tiene que entender que aqui las cosas son diferentes tiene que llamarme por mi titulo aqui - Toshiro dijo de modo serio

- Esta bien, Hitsugaya-taisho - dijo casi escupiendo

Ellos llegaron a una gran puerta que tenia un giganteaco numero 9, Karin basilo por un rato pero despues entro siguiendo a Toshiro, entraron en una oficina donde habia un escritorio y en la mesa habia un haori con el nume de la 9na escuadra pero cuando fue a cojerlo y se lo coloco cuando se volvio a lugar junto a toshiro se resvalo con una hoja que habia en el suelo y se callo de culo pero lo malo fue que al caer Toshiro trato de cogerla pero el se callo con ella y quedo en su parte superior pero ninguno de los dos se sentian incomodos ante se asercaron mas, Toshiro la cogio de la cintura y la aserco mas en cambio Karin lo cogio del cuello, se empezaron a asrcar mas y mas y mas hasta que podian sentir sus propios alientos el de Karin a vainilla con chocolate y Toshiro de olor a menta fresca y a cerezas, empezaron a rozar sus labios pero alguien entro hasiendolos pararse derechos, ajitados y sonrosados.

- Oh, Hitsugaya-taicho que hace aqu... - pero se quedo callado cuando vio la silueta con el haori de su division

- Quien es usted y que hace aqsui con ese haori - dijo tratando de sonar normal

- Soy Karin Kurosaki y si soy hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki - Karin dijo algo estresada y con los ojos bien abierto de su teniente no ayudaba a la tencion.

- Mi nombre es Hisagi Shuhei, mucho gusto pero que hace aqui? - hisagi pregunta

- Quise venir a mi escuadron algun problema?

Hisagi quedo sorprendido pero se recupero rapidente e hizo una reverencia.

- Claro no solo que no me habian informado sobre esto - dijo con voz seria y recto con un porte impecable

- Entonces mucho gusto soy la nueva capitana del 9no escuadron

Hisagi le estiende la mana y le dice

- Mucho gusto! - Karin tambien le estira la mano y asiente la cabeza para acceptar

- Bueno, ya te estableses con la ayuda de Hisagi asi que me retiro - Toshiro da la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero una voz lo para

- Espera Toshiro podemos hablar mas tarde? - Toshiro asiente y se va en paso flash

EN LA OFICINA:

Hisagi se quedo con Karin, Hisagi rompio el silencio

- Sigame Kurosaki-taicho...

- Dime Karin no me gustan las formalidades

- Como usted diga, sigame y le presento al escuadron.

Karin y Hisagi salieron a una arena de combate de la 9na brigada

Todos los shinigamis se voltearon para ver a su teniente

- Presento a nuestra nueva capitana...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

N/A:

Diculpen la tardanza pero solo esperen 1semana


End file.
